Ditzy Doo & Doctor Whooves
by Legends.Of.Link
Summary: - This is a cute story about a special pony who meets an alien colt! No Spoilers!


It was a warm summer day in Ponyville. Today was the last day Ditzy Doo, Derpy Hooves, was staying in town. Before she left, she wanted to fly and bake her muffins with the sun. So she did. As she was soaring, she noticed a strange, tiny, blue barn appearing. Curiously, she flew toward it.

"Eh, muffins will have to wait, I guess," Said Ditzy quietly.

As she slowly landed she saw a strange colt come out of the blue barn. She went up behind him and accidentally frightened him.

"I'm sooo sorry!" said Derpy apologetically.

"That is quite alright, dear," said the colt, "I'm The Doctor, and who might you be?"

"I'm… I'm… Ditzy Doo," said Derpy shyly.

"Well Miss Ditzy, pleasure meeting you, now I must be on my way," said The Doctor proudly. Then, he ran off. Ditzy noticed something fell out of his pocket when he ran. She picked it up. It was a metal stick with a green light at the end of it.

Derpy yelled," Doctor! Doctor! You dropped something!" But, by that time he was already gone. She needed to return it to him immediately because she didn't know what it did! After all, he did come in a magic blue barn. She started running and found him in the woods where Zecora lived. He was battling multiple metal colts and ponies.

"Where did I put my sonic!" yelled Doctor.

Ditzy held up the metal stick and yelled back," Is this it?"

"Oh Miss Ditzy! Thank God you found it!" He ran as quickly as he could to retrieve it from her.

He grabbed it and pointed it at the metal colts and ponies. They all shut down. Doctor grabbed Derpy's hoof and started running.

"Come on Ditzy! Hurry! They might re-program and start attacking again!" exclaimed Doctor.

They ran back to the blue box and Doctor yelled," Get in!" he grabed her hoof and pulled her inside.

"What are you?" She asked as she inspected the huge inside of the small barn.," Are you an alien or something?

"Well do I look an alien?" asked Doctor

"No you look like a regular colt to me," said Derpy.

"Well I'm not. I am an alien. I come from a planet called Gallopfrey. Put your hand on my chest and I will show you." Said Doctor

Ditzy thought for a moment," Hmmm… well here goes nothing." She slowly put her hoof on Doctors heart. He grabbed her hoof and moved it from the left side to the right side and back again. He let go of her hoof and took it amongst herself to move her hoof back and forth.

"Oh. My. Glob," Ditzy said with mixed emothions.

"Yes 2 hearts, but that dosent mean that I can live with only one. I must have both to survive," He said.

Derpy smiled, "Wow! That is awesome! It is way better than these I eyes! I would trade these eyes for 2 hearts in a…a…HEARTBEAT!"

They both laughed.

"Miss Ditzy, would you like to have a sleep over? You know, so we could get to know eachoher."

Ditzy said," Would I? OF COURSE I WOULD! I have never been invited to a sleep over."

5 HOURS LATER

Derpy knocks," Doctor it's me!"

Doctor opens the door." Miss Ditzy! Come in!"

"So, where should I put my bag?" Derpy asked.

"Follow me!" said Doctor excitedly.

"Okay!" said Derpy

"Shut your eyes."

"Okay…"

The doctor grabbed Derpys hoof and led her to a room.

"Open!"

Ditzy opened her eyes and she saw a room with muffins and bubbles for decorations!

"I love it! How did you know what my favorit =e things are?"

"I just do, Ditzy, I just do."

"So, what cha wanna do?" asked Doctor

"Can you tell me about Gallopfrey?"

"Of course. Now, It had all sorts of marvelous things. Anything you could think of books, candy, bubbles, and yes, of couse, muffins. …"

A FEW HOURS LATER

By the end of the story, Derpy was asleep. Doctor picked her up and put her in her bed.

He whispered," I love you Ditzy Doo." Then he left.

The next day, Derpy woke up and saw Doctor sleeping on the floor in her room.

She whispered," Aww, he is so cute when he is slleping!"

Shortly after she said that, he woke up.

"Morning Ditzy!"

"Morning Doctor! How did you sleep?"

"Fine, what about you?"

"Same."

They got up and went to the front room where you dive the barn.

"Ditzy, I have a question."

"What is it?" Derpy said nervously.

"Would you like to be my assistant?"

"Of course!"

Doctor hugged her and she felt something that she never felt around any other colt, or space colt for that matter. The feeling of love.

After he hugged her she ran & opened the doors to get some fresh air. She ended up running into space, purs space.

"Ditzy? Ditzy?! DITZY!?" Said the doctor. He started to cry. He realized that the TARDIS door was open. He looked outside and saw Ditsy gasping for air. She had floated out of the TARDIS s air buble.

"Hang on Derpy!" He got his sonic and made her float back in.

"Thanks Doctor…" she said as she rushed to hug him.

"Anytime, dear."

Derpy whispered as quietly as she could," Doctor, I love you," then dashed to her room.

In the middle of the night Ditzy heard a loud noise come from the front room. She got scared and hid under the covers. She heard it again but this time it was louder. She ran out of her room and into Doctors room.

"Doctor! Doctor!" she said," Did you hear that?"

"Yes Ditzy, I did indead."

"Yea, It scares me, could I sleep in here tonight?"

"Sure," said Doctor. He moved over and Ditzy squeezed in.

"Thanks Doctor," She said sleepily.

"Anytime, dear."

The next morning she woke, cuddled up to doctor. It was nice and she didn't want to move so she pretended to sleep. A few hours later Doctor woke up slightly and moved Ditzy closer to him, then fell back asleep. She didn't mind though, it was pretty chilly in the morning and cuddling with doctor made it a bit warmer. At around 7, Ditzy woke up because she heard the loud noise again. She looked over her shoulder to see if Doctor was still asleep, but he was wide awake and he looked frightened.

"What's wrong?" asked Derpy.

"That bang is getting closer and closer."

"Don't worry the TARDIS does that every once-in-a-while."

"Okay, but if it ever happens again, could I sleep in here?"

"Of course," said Doctor.

Derpy smirked," Thanks, Doctor"

Doctor got up and so did Ditzy. She made muffins while he fixed the TARDIS. For Doctor, she made a fish fingers and custard muffin, and, for herself, a blueberry muffin. After they ate, Doctor took a break and they watched funny horror movies together. By the time they finished, it was 11:00! Derpy said goodnight to the doctor and headed off to bed. The doctor though, stayed up later and went to bed at 1:00 am. Doctor went to ditzys room to check on her and ended up falling asleep in the hallway on his way to Ditsys rrom.

Ditzy woke up and saw him in the hallway. She dragged him to his room and surprisingly he didn't wake up. In a few hours he woke up and immediately got back to work on the TARDIS.

He didn't talk to anyone that day. Ditzy tried to start a conversation, but he completely ignored her. Finally she asked," Why wont you talk to me? I thought we were friends!"

"You really want me to tell you?" he asked in an angry voice.

"Why yes, yes I do."

"Fine. I had a dream where you wouldn't talk to me and you completely ignored me. Like I was invisible, and now im scared that it will actually happen."

"That would never happen. And why would ignore you is you are the only other pony on this ship? I don't have any friends either. You are my only friend," Said Ditzy nervously.

Doctor got back to work on the TARDIS and ignored her for a moment, then got up and moved close to her.

Ditzy said," This world is pointless."

"Ditzy…"

"This world makes me sick"

"Maybe you need a doctor," He said and he kissed Ditzy.

Ditzy kissed him back and gave the slightest of smiles. The longer they kissed, the larger her smile got.


End file.
